Instrumentalist musicians who, while performing, occupy both of their hands in manipulation of an instrument such as a guitar, a violin, or a harmonica, often play while seated. While such musicians are seated, they are often able to freely move their left and right feet for simultaneous and musically complementing actuation of other instruments, particularly percussion instruments.
While it is often desirable for a musician to utilize his or her feet for percussion instrument playing while simultaneously occupying his or her hands with the playing of another instrument, commonly known assemblies for effectuating and facilitating foot actuated instrument play are typically defective and deficient in various ways.
Known foot actuated percussion instrument playing assemblies typically lack any structural feature or characteristic of versatility and interchangeability in instrument set up or configuration for hands free playing of multiple percussion instruments. Also, such known assemblies are typically difficult and awkward to assemble and disassemble or to configure for convenient reach and access by a musician's feet to the assembly's actuator pedals.
The instant inventive musical instrument assembly solves or ameliorates defects and deficiencies such as are described above by providing a specialized support frame and associated actuator assemblies which, in combination with one or more percussion instruments, allows a musician to utilize his or her feet for conveniently and ergonomically playing such instruments, and which allow the musician to easily and conveniently configure and reconfigure the assembly for playing of varying arrays of and assortments of percussion instruments.